relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
The Ruptured Towers - Anguish
The Ruptured Towers - Anguish is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It becomes accessible after completing The Ruptured Towers - Fear. The dungeon contains a Zora Mask, Zora Scout Armor, Zora Scout Boots, Zora Scout Gauntlets, Zora Scout’s Helmet, and a Zora Shortspear. It also contains a sample of Sand of Hours, a Piece of Mind, and a Gem of the Ocean. Walkthrough Ruptured Towers To get to The Ruptured Towers - Anguish, travel north from The Ruptured Towers - Fear along a series of stone bridges. Follow the winding path upwards until you reach an icy door next to a blue banner. Activate the door to enter The Ruptured Towers - Anguish. Anguish When you arrive, you will be in an icy passage. On the west side of the passage lies an alcove containing an Armos overlooking Stolen Waters and a Scroll of Chilfos Thrall. Continue to follow the passage south to find a large, icy cavern. As soon as you enter the cavern, a bridge leading upwards is raised, preventing access. Two Chilfos and a Purple Tektite await on the southwest side of the cavern. Follow the ridge along the cavern downward into the pool of water at the bottom. Underwater, two chests reside on the floor: a wooden Trapped Chest and a Heavy Chest. The Heavy Chest contains a Gem of the Ocean, a Zora Mask, Zora Scout Armor, Zora Scout Boots, Zora Scout Gauntlets, Zora Scout’s Helmet, and a Zora Shortspear. On the north side of the cavern lies a passage blocked by a large iron gate. Follow the southern passage to find another icy cavern. On the southeastern side of the cavern underwater resides a Zora Trident on the floor. Above the water on the southeastern site of the cavern lies a pull chain next to a candle, protected by a Green Tektite and a Wizzrobe. Pull the chain and return to the original cavern. Travel through the underwater passage to the north to find a locked door next to another passage. Swim along the western passage to find a room with a pull chain guarded by a Chilfos and a Greater Chilfos. Pull the chain and swim back to the cavern. Travel up the ridge to find the bridge lowered and a Chilfos awaiting. Continue up the ridge to find a Chilfos and two Wizzrobes guarding a gap in the path. Use Whirlwind Sprint, Roc’s Cape, or a well-placed jump to reach the eastern platform. Follow the eastern passage to find a Greater Chilfos and, eventually, a Wizzrobe guarding the entrance back into the cavern. Jump to the western platform to find a Chilfos guarding the breached hull of a ship. Jump to the next western platform and follow the ridge upward through the hull of another ship to find a Chilfos. From the wooden planks on the middle of the floor, jump onto a ramp to the south. From the top of the ramp, jump northeast through the waterfall and onto another ramp. Travel north through the hull to find a Chilfos protecting a set of stairs leading upward. Go up the stairs to find the upper cabin of a ship. On the north side of the cabin lies an Armos next to a pedestal holding Acid Lakes. Activate the southern door of the cabin to enter Sorrow. Sorrow When you arrive, you will be on the snow-covered deck of a ship, facing south. On the northern side of the ship’s cabin, a chest containing an Anguish Key and leveled loot resides. Walk southeast to provoke Faron’s Shade. Defeat Faron’s Shade to find Sand of Hours, Soul Dew, a Piece of Mind, and another Anguish Key, along with other loot. Travel back through the cabin door to return to Anguish. Anguish (Cont.) Follow the ridges back down to the bottom of the cavern. Travel through the northern underwater passage to find a locked door. Activate the door to unlock it with an Anguish Key and travel to the Ruptured Towers. Continue east along the skeleton of a large beast to find the entrance to the next dungeon, The Ruptured Towers - Loss. Lore Anguish was born of the remnants of Zora's Domain, evolved by the memories of the Hero's Shade. The dungeon was influenced by the Hero's feelings of pain regarding the fate of the Zoras and his inability to return to Hyrule. The dungeon was also influenced by feelings of love that could not be returned. Background and Inspiration Anguish debuted with the rest of the Ruptured Towers in version 6.0. It was later expanded and refined in 6.3 and 6.4. The boss arena is one of two arenas (the other being Guilt) that use the exterior of their respective dungeon, which was JKalenad's original plan for all seven towers. In version 6.5.17, the boss arena was renamed. The original name, Rashk, is an Urdu word that translates to envy, jealousy, or malice. The name was changed because the dungeon does not reflect themes of envy or anger, but rather pain and feelings of lost chances. The name Sorrow also reflects a transition from pain to sadness and allows the dungeon to transition more effectively to Loss. Anguish was influenced by the various incarnations of Zora's Domain. The banners of Anguish were misspelled until version 6.5. For a long time they read "Angish," which was later changed to "Angush," before finally being correctly spelled. Stolen Waters was included to explore the Hero's inner turmoil regarding desires he felt he did not deserve: returning to Hyrule, and romance. Gallery AnguishExteriorAlt.jpg|The entrance to The Ruptured Towers - Anguish AnguishInterior2.jpg|The Armos at the beginning of the dungeon AnguishInterior3.jpg|The lowered bridge in the main cavern AnguishInterior4.jpg|The main cavern of the dungeon AnguishInterior5.jpg|The Heavy Chest at the bottom of the cavern AnguishInterior6.jpg|A gap between platforms near the top of the cavern AnguishInterior7.jpg|The top portion of the cavern Raskh.jpg|Faron's Shade overlooking Sorrow RaskhAlt.jpg|The main area of Sorrow See Also Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Loss The Shattered Lands Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon